Bath room screams of terror!
by bloodysword99
Summary: A few years has pasted...The 14 year old Mary Lonnex wanted to take a relaxing bath...and Colin went in...IN A VERY WRONG TIME! i hope you like it...


**Bath room screams of terror!**

By: bloodysword99

* * *

A few years has pasted since Mr. Craven found out that his son, Colin was playing in the secret garden…Mary Lennox the young girl that had no joy in life before she meet the people in his uncle's mansion…the people that gave her joy…The Garden that kept her going for this game called Life…Especially her cousin Colin Craven…

_(Ps. Marry- 13 years old)_

**In Mary's room **

The young lady Mary Lennox was setting all alone in her room…As she sat on the side of her bed thinking of what to do…she grew even more beautiful…Every morning she would skip rope all around the big house…Eat health food that Martha served…playing with Colin and Dickon in the secret garden as they talk about Magic…She was very health and most of all gorgeous…

"What can I do today?" she asked herself…She just finished skip roping for hours in the sun.

"I'll take a bubble bath…I'm tiered..." Mary said…She headed to the closet to prepare her cloths after her bath…Martha taught her to prepare her cloths and bathing herself…It was difficult at first but she got the hang of it…After picking the dress that she kept for a while…

"This dress…This is the dress that Mrs. Medlock gave to me…" she stared at the lovely pink long sleeved dress with White ruffles at the bottom…The lovely dress was up to the knee…she remembered that Mrs. Medlock gave her that wonderful dress when Mary's cloths were in the laundry…Mrs. Medlock was more than happy to give it…

"I better get ready…" She said as she walked to the bath room…She reached for the faucet to get ready to have a relaxing bath…Soon cold water was filling up the tub…As the tub was beginning to be filled with water… She was reaching for the bubble liquid from the top shelf…after that…she turned off the faucet and put some bubble liquid…She played with the water to make bubbles…Soon she was ready for a bath…

"Ok then…I'm ready…" Mary Lennox said as she began to unbutton her dress…she stripped off her closed and kicked it to the side…she then stepped on the wooden stand to get in…She splashed in to the cold water of the half full tub…

"AHHHHH!!!!!" she let out a loud scream…As she felt the cold water having contact with her young skin…

Everyone in the mansion and even in the outer garden heard her loud scream…Martha hit her head under the table as she was getting the spoons from the floor…Dickon was sleeping soundly under a tree but he was awaken by a loud scream...His animal friends were startled as well that they dispersed in terror…Colin was walking through the corridors and few moments he was startled by a loud scream…Mr. Ben Weatherstaff was cutting perfectly trimmed bushes…He was so concentrated to get it perfect but he was disturbed by a loud scream that he cut of almost ¼ of the bushes…They all had the same reaction as they all said…

"What in God's name was that?" they all said as they wondered and frightened at the same time…

**In Mary's bath room **

In a few moments Mary got use to the cold water and enjoyed her bubble bath…she sat it the tub as she was playing with the bubbles that was floating around her…she giggled a few times…She closed her eyes as she enjoyed the bath…

**Meanwhile**

Colin was walking down the corridors as he was wondering where the scream came from…He thought it could be a ghost…Or the ghost of some kind of unknown Magic…

"It may be…I should tell Mary about this…" Colin said as he started to run…He ran through corridor to corridor to search for Mary's room…he finally reached her room…He knocked first but there was no answer…He pushed the door gently and saw no one there…He looked left and right to find his cousin… Colin slowly walked in to Mary's clean room…

"she's not he-" Colin was stopped as he heard sound coming from Mary's bath room…He was afraid at first but he wanted to know if it was the ghost…he wanted to know so he can tell Mary…He slowly and quietly creped to the bath room door…The door wasn't completely closed…it was large enough to be a peek hole… he gulped as his whole body shivered in fright…He placed his eye on the little open space of the door to find the most shocking thing of his life…

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Colin screamed his guts out as he saw a not so pretty sight…His scream was so loud that every one in the mansion and the outer garden was baffled…Martha dropped all the plates that she was holding and shattered as it reached to the kitchen floor as she heard the trebling scream…Mr. Craven was reading a book in the library. Suddenly, he heard a scream that startled him as he looked around in complete fright…Mrs. Medlock was sipping some tea peacefully but it wasn't peaceful anymore when she heard the scream and spilled her tea…They all had the same reaction…

"Oh my!" Martha said as she looked at the shattered plates and biting her lower lip.

"My word…" he said as he looked around in wonder…

"Good heavens!" Mrs. Medlock said in shock…

**The next day: **

Dickon and Colin were sitting peacefully in the secret garden…Dickon was looking at Colin. He was acting strange…He looked flustered and confused…But Dickon didn't had no idea of what the Craven boy had saw…Silence was in the air until…

"Hey…What's the matte' with you?" Dickon asked…

"I just saw something…something…" Colin didn't dare to continue…

"Something?" Dickon asked once again…

"HEY! COLIN! DICKON!" Someone said from a far… Colin didn't want to see her…She had no idea that he saw her bare flesh…His own cousin; Mary Lennox…His heart was racing as Marry was running to their direction…His through was became dry…His face grew hotter and hotter as he stared at his cousin…He never felt anything like this before…Mary went up to him…

"Good morning!" she said to them…Dickon smiled at the young Mistress…while Colin looked away…Mary noticed he is acting strange…

"Dickon…What's wrong with Colin?" Marry asked…

Dikon stared at him carefully and was surprised to find that he had all the symptoms of a certain feeling…The flustered look…the confusing look…the red blush…Dickon smiled gently as he knew what was wrong with him…A powerful Magic…the power magic that he is experiencing…He's in love…But who? Dickon all ready knew the answer…It was a certain…a Mistress that was called contrary…

"He is just encountering a new kind of Magic…" Dickon said with a smile…Mary wondered…She looked at Colin carefully as he looked down to the soil…

**

* * *

**

Colin's was encountering the Magic of love…Marry was wondering…Dickon was happy...They all stood there in the secret garden…Colin has feelings for Mary from that day on…Will he reveal it? Well, that's another story… 

**-THE END-**

_For now…_


End file.
